


„How to piss off Kyo?” A Guide by Daisuke Andou

by adawinry



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock
Genre: Comedy, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Music, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: Kyo hates being called cute or by his real name. And Die knows it.





	„How to piss off Kyo?” A Guide by Daisuke Andou

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/103144.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

Die leaned on his guitar and looked at Kyo, who for few days now acted like pleasant and nice Tooru, which is a side of vocalist unknown to his fans. He had enough of it.

"Hey, Kyo!" he called, when Kyo once again complimented sprout salad by "his beatiful Shinya, who he loves so much".

"Yes?" Kyo looked away from Shinya.

"Anata wa kawaii desu, Tooru-chan." said Die in a sweet voice.

"Let's pay respects to our dear friend, Andou Daisuke." said Shinya, knowing what'll happen next.

"ANDOU!"

Toshiya packed his bass, knowing that Kyo came back and his koi will be out of comission, when he'll finally come off the wall that vocalist will smear him into.

Kaoru only hit his face with his palm and cursed, then said:

"Who am I working with?"

Leader got up from his chair and approached the door.

"But Kyo, we need that guitarist." he said, seeing how Kyo grips Die's hair, then he left.

THE END


End file.
